Rompiendo barreras
by hime-chanhyuga
Summary: Hinata regresa a Konoha y tras un romantico acontecimiento conoce a Naruto pero los finales felices no son faciles y tendran muchos percances ellos tendran que ROMPER BARRERAS por su amor universo medio alternativo
1. Crees en el amor a primera vista?

**MY FANFICTION**

NaruHina

Ok, este es mi primer Fanfic asi que...gracias por entrar! como ya dije es mi primer Fanfic asi que gustosa aceptare todos sus comentarios, tanto positivos como negativos para poder mejorar. esto es un NaruHina asi que al que no le guste esta pareja con el debido respeto, no pierdan su tiempo criticando! muchas pero muchisimas gracias a todos que me dan animos xfa comenten solo para saber si les gusta esto y si pues (x mucho que me duela) dejare esto y buscare otra cosa gracias y por fa no dejen de comentar para cosita pensamiento #kyubi# y en los recuerdos pongo FLASH BACK Y FIN FLASH BACK

y quiero decirles que es el mismo de antes pero tuve unos problemas y tuve que borrarlo y volverlo a subir

besos

y bienvenidos a...

ROMPIENDO BARRERAS

CAPITULO 1

_CREES EN EL AMOR A PRIMERA VISTA?_

-Padre !Hola!- Dice Hinata al poder ver que su padre estaba conectado en el video-chat.

-Hola Hinata, lamento no haberme conectado antes pero, estaba ocupado- Se disculpo su padre.

-Si, como siempre-Reclamo melancolica.

-Hinata (suspiro) esta bien, te recompensare! Hace mucho tiempo que quieres ir a Konoha. Verdad?-

-Asi es, pero...eso que tiene que ver?-

-Hiremos, para tu cumpleaños. Ahora mismo llamare para que remodelen la mansion que tenemos ahi, y tu, mi Hina, retomaras tus clases de Nenjutsu-Dijo animado

-Si!si!si! te amo papa!- Dijo Hinata saltando de gusto y besando la webcam.

(EN KONOHA)

-Sasuke- Dijo Naruto sorprendido.

-Que quieres mediocre?- Contesto Sasuke.

-Mira-Dijo Naruto senalando una mansion llena de trabajadores -Estan reparando la mansion Hyuga-

-y?- Dijo Sasuke sin expresion alguna en el rostro -Quiza solo quieren que se vea mas linda, o, ya se! lo mas seguro es que se hayan enterado del dano que le hemos hecho tu, Gaara y yo con el Skate.

-Crees que vayan a venir?- Dijo Naruto viendo al cielo.

-yo...- Dijo Sasuke de igual forma aunque preocupado.

-Sasuke! A entrenar!- Ordeno Kakashi sensei

-Ash! bueno, me voy Naruto- Dijo mas tranquilo

Quiza si van a venir los Hyuga y Sasuke no quiere aceptar su destino y menos ahora con lo de Sakura

-Bueno, como sea, me muero por volver a ver a Hinata- Dijo Naruto tranquilamente sin dejar de ver el cielo.

(EN EL AVION, CAMINO A KONOHA)

-Hay! me muero por ver de nuevo ami linda Konoha-

-Hinata-Le dijo muy seriamente su padre-Debo decirte que no podras salir mucho de la mansion por lo de...

-Si ya se- Dijo Hinata desanimada-Por lo del accidente...

-Hinata yo...-

-Solo quieres lo mejor para mi, lo se-

(YA EN LA MANSION HYUGA EN KONOHA)

-Si! llegamos! cual es mi cuarto papa?- Pregunto ansiosa Hinata mirando hacia todos lados con el mismo aire infantil de una niña de 6 años que se acaba de mudar.

-Ese de haya- Dijo el Sr. Hyuga señalando una puerta

-Wow! estya genial papa! Arigato!-

-Que bueno que te guste! ahora, a dormir que es tarde-

-Si papa, buenas noches!-

Hinata entro al cuarto de baño, lo contemplo unos segundos y se dio una ducha, se puso un camison se seda blanca y se sento en el tocador a peinar su hermoso pero corto cabello. Cuando de pronto escucho una extraña voz que decia.

-Cuanto a que salto a la barandilla de aquel balcon?-

Hinata llena de curiosidad decidio investigar pero al momento que salio por el balcon, un chico en patineta salto frente a ella. A pesar de que solo lo vio durante 2 segundos, que do hechizada por sus ojos tan azules como un cielo de primavera y por su hermosa sonrisa. Por la sorpresa el rubio no pudo mantenerse en la barandilla y cayo al suelo.

-Naruto, eres taaaan mediocre!-Le dijo Sasuke a Naruto mientras reia de su fallida acrobacia.

-No fue mi culpa, esa chica me asusto-Protesto Naruto mientras se levantaba y miraba al balcon, donde encontro a una chica de su edad de belleza unica. Con ojos perlados, piel blanca como la nieve y un cabello negro aunque a la luz de la luna llena tenia un resplandor azulado. Sus mejillar de porcelana sonrojadas cual tomates.

-Naruto, tu patineta!-Le dijo Gaara señalando la destrozada patineta de Naruto. Debido a esto Naruto junto con Sasuke volteo instantaneamente, sin embargo, Naruto no le dio importancia y regreso a contemplar la belleza de la misteriosa chica, pero al mirar de nuevo hacia el balcon pudo notar que la chica ya no estaba.

-Naruto-Suspiro Hinata asi que tu nombre es Naruto, he? mientras se apoyaba y resbalaba de la puerta del balcon hasta quedar sentada en el suelo y abrazando sus rodillas, permanecio en esa posicion durante horas pensando en los ojos, la sonrisa y la voz de aquel chico rubio Naruto...pero, por que no dejo de pensar en el? que? que es esto que siento y asi permanecio hasta durmirse.

Naruto por su parte no podia dormir miraba el techo pensando, y muy seriamente quien era esa chica? sera una Hyuga?pero que pregunta!

-#puede que sea la hija de unos de los sirvientes que estaban arreglando la casa#-Dijo el Kyubi tratando de tranquilizarlo

-*No seas tonto zorro! dime...que harian ahi a esa hora?*-

-#Bueno uno nunca sabe...que tal que se les hizo tarde y decidieron quedarse#-Dijo con paciencia

-*No, hay cuartos para sirvientes, ademas llevaba ropas muy finas seguro que si era una Hyuga-Suspiro-Bueno, con que no sea la tal "Hinata" por que...por que -Suspiro de nuevo-Creo que me enamore de ella*-

HAI es "si" o "claro", es una afirmacion

GOMEN: es un "perdon" o un "disculpa"

NANI es un "que?" o un "mande" o como yo digo "como dices que dijiste?"

ONEGAI: por favor

ARIGATOU:Gracias

IIE: no

WATASHI:yo


	2. Quimica inmediata

Hola muchas gracias por estar aqui leyendo un especial agradecimiento a "Aiko0-mee" ya que fue la primera persona en enviarme su opinion de mi primer fic, muchas gracias Aiko0-mee. Gracias a ella sigo con esta historia ya que aunque solo ella lea mi fic no la pienso dejar por que una persona ya lo esta leyendo y pienso seguirla

ok

-bla bla- dialogos

_**-bla bla- pensamientos**_

#-bla bla-# kyuby

NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SINO SOLO LA HISTORIA, SI ME PERTENECIERAN SASUKE UCHIHA, NEJI HYUGA GAARA SABAKU NO Y KIBA INUZUKA SERIAN MIOS SIN CAMISA(O o O que pervertida soy)

Bienvenidos a...

ROMPIENDO BARRERAS

cap 2: Quimica inmediata...

A la mañana siguiente Hinata desperto muy temprano al parecer el pensamiento de ese chico no la dejaba dormir.

-Buenos dias papa-Dijo muy feliz al poder ver que por primera vez en mas de dos años desayunaria con su padre.

-Sorpresa! Te prepare el desayuno- Le dijo su padre sirviendole waffles

-Rico!-

Su padre se sento junto a ella y comenzo a comer sus waffles, cuando de pronto recibio un e-mail de Lady Hokage, quien se habia enterado ya de su llegada a Konoha, diciendole que por ley, Hinata deberia tomar clases de Ninjutsu y la asigno al equipo 7 con Kakashi Hatake como sensei

-Hinata-Rompio el silencio su padre-Acabo de recibir un mensaje de la Hokage y dice que por ley debes ir a la escuela-

-Noooooooo! No mas escuela- Suplico Hinata con aun un pedazo de waffle en la boca

-Tranquila- Dijo su padre entre carcajadas -Es una escuela de Ninjutsu jejeje ademas yo estoy muy deacuerdo, en el equipo donde estaras hay un miembro del clan Uchiha y creo que podria tutorearte para que te pongas al corriente mas rapidamente-

-Hai- Dijo Hinata mordiendo su tostada

Hinata termino de desayunar, fue a su habitacion por su portakunais y salio al campo de entrenamiento que estaba en el bosque

-Vaya, esto sigue como lo recordaba- Dijo Hinata mirando hacia todos lados. De pronto 3 kunais rozaron su rostro para terminar clavados en un arbol, Hinata casi inmediatamente lanzo un kunai a la direccion de donde vinieron los demas.

-Aaaah!-Se escucho a lo lejos

-Qui...quien?quien esta ahi?-Grito Hinata desesperadamente

-Alto, alto soy bueno, ya no lanzes kunais, soy de la aldea, ah!-Grito una voz que ha Hinata se le hizo conocida por lo que dejo de lanzar kunais.

-e...esta bien, si... si eres bueno, tu...tu, ven aca!-Grito Hinata con un kunai en su mano.

Inmediatamente de entre los arbustos salio un chico, para gran sorpresa de Hinata era...Naruto! el chico de la patineta de anoche! Hinata asustada y sorprendida a la vez lanzo involuntariamente el kunai

-Hey! cuidado ya te he dicho que soy de los buenos!-Dijo Naruto sobandose el rasguño que le habia provocado el primer kunai

-Oh! y yo pe...perdoname no fue... no fue mi intencion-Dijo jugando con sus dedos y la mirada escondida en el fleco

-Un segundo, tu eres...si! eres tu! eres la chica en el balcon de ayer!-Dijo Naruto viendola y aun sobando la herida.

-si bu...bueno si, soy, soy yo-Dijo con la cabeza gacha

-Lamento si te asuste...Oh pero que modales! soy Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. cual, cual es tu nombre?-Dijo con su sonrisa marca Uzumaki

-Soy...soy bueno soy, mi nombre es Hyuga, Hyuga...-

-Naruto deja de hablar con tu novia y ven a practicar-Interrumpio Kakashi

-Ella, bueno...ella no es...no es mi novia-Dijo nervioso con la mano en la nuca

-Si eso Naruto-Dijo con sarcasmo - Lo lamento señorita, pero esto es un entrenamiento privado- Dijo Kakashi-senseimuy cortesmente

-Si, yo, lo siento, solo estoy, bueno estoy esperando a mi sensei- Se disculpo Hinata

-Un minuto, eres tu la señorita Hyuga, Hinata Hyuga?

-Si, bueno si, asi es-

-Que?-Grito Sasuke asorprendido, asustado y preocupado a la vez-

-Yo, bueno, yo tengo que irme Kakashi-sensei yo...Hasta luego!-Grito Sasuke al irse

-Yo, bueno, yo tengo que irme Kakashi-sensei yo...hasta luego!-Grito Sasuke al irse

-Sasuke!ven aqui ahora mismo!-Le ordeno Kakashi-sensei sin embargo ya era muy tarde, Sasuke ya estaba lejos.

-Bueno Señorita Hyuga, le presentare al equipo, ella es Sakura -Dijo señalandola-el que se fue es Sasuke y bueno ya conociste al ninja hyperactivo cabeza hueca numero uno de Konoha, Naruto-

Hinata dio unas peques y dulces carcajadas a lo que Naruto quedo encantado. Al parecer si estaba enamorado de ella pero, no! que estaba diciendo? el no podia enamorarse de ella, que pasaria con Sasuke?

FLASH BACK

-Esta bien, entonces, casaremos a la mayor de mis hijas con el menor de tus hijos- Le decia el Sr Hyuga al Sr Uchiha marcando en una pequeña pizarra

-Asi es, Sasuke se casara con Hinata, ya esta escrito y no hay vuelta atras! A los diez años se los diremos. Te parece?-

-Esta bien y asi los 2 mas podeosos clanes de Konoha quedaran unidos formando el mas grande imperio que se haya visto- (risa malevola) (N/A:no me pase con lo de la risa)

FIN FLASH BACK

-No, no, no, no y no! Por que justo ahora? por que, porque? Justo cuando creo que estoy sintiendo algo por Sakura...aparece mi prometida! no puede ser...que hare? Aun tenia la esperanza de salir con ella un tiempoy despues de eso, ya! aceptaria mi destino...el destino del que he estado huyendo todos estos años, pero ya lo aceptaria gustoso por que ya habria salido con quien amoy seguro asi no se hubiera opuesto mi padre, pero...por que?- Sasuke se lamentaba y lo hacia a todo volumen no podia creer cuanto tiempo habia rechazado a todas las chicas que se le acercaban por una sola cosa, por que sabia que estaba comprometido con Hinata y ahora amaba a Sakura, ya no lo podia ocultar mas! la amaba!

Kakashi intentaba poner al corriente a Hinata, sin embargo era inutil, lo unico que sabia hacer era lanzar, tenia una excelente punteria pero no la suficiente para basarse en eso pero era inutil no sabia hacer ni un Ninjutsu o Genjutsu y casi no sabia controlar su chakra. Su Taijutsu no era tan malo pero no era lo suficiente, tenia que hacer algo y rapido ese dia despues del entrenamiento Kakashi sensei le pidio que le ayudara a Hinata a mejorar su Taijutsu. Por ea razon Hinata y Naruto tendrian que quedarse SOLOS en el campo de entrenamiento...

Hola lamento no haber podido actualizar pero tengo los documentos en mi celular por lo que tengo que pasarlo a mano y honestamente me gana y en vez de copiar me pongo a ver el Naruto original en serio tengo aqui a mi hermanita menor (7 anios) vigilando que no vea Naruto con la amenaza de pegarme pero es que no logro concentrarme, lo siento ahora quiero preguntarles

Actualizo seguido con capitulos cortos o largos pero tardandome en actualizar? xfa es SU decision.

gracias por ver y xfa su opinion

reviews?


	3. permiso? a tu padre?

**Hola! lo lamento, realmente lamento la tardanza pero la escuela es un infierno, neta! paso toda la tarde haciendo tarea asi que solo podre actualizar los fines de semana. no les aseguro que cada semana por que mis padres son unos desconsiderados y me sacan a la calle sin avisar asi que a veces no puedo agarrar la compu.**

**DECLAIMER: Naruto ni sus personajes son mios sino son del maravilloso Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, yo solo utilizo sus personajes (algunos) para esta alocada historia sin fines de lucro, si fueron mios Shikamaru, Gaara, Neji, Sasuke, Shino, Kiba y Haku serian mios y pasearian por mi casa sin camisa (soy una pervertida) *_***

**espero no les moleste y sigan leyendo el fic ARIGATOUNA**

**HINATA:etto...no es por ser gr0sera vane-chan, per0 p0driam0s pasar al fic, qui quier0 saber que pasa con...**

**VANE-CHAN;C0n narutin, verdad? jejeje**

**HINATA:(sonrojada) kya...que dices? clar0 qke n0!**

**VANE-CHAN:a que si**

**HINATA: que n0!**

**VANE-CHAN: 0k, te dej0 en paz xq chance y te me desmayas**

**HINA-CHAN:Clar0 qke n0 es0 ya esta en el pasad0 (pucher0)**

**VANE-CHAN c0m0 sea, bienvenid0s al capitul0 3 de...(sonido de tambores) ROMPIEND0 BARRERAS!**

-Dialogos-

_-Pensamientos-_

#-diagolos del Kyubi#-

**-Nota de autora (yo) y tambien Hinata y los invitados especiales que tendre a lo largo del fic-**

En el ultimo capitulo...a peticion de Kakashi sensei Hinata y Naruto se quedaron SOLOS en el bosque para practicar Taijutsu.

-Bu bueno es...esta bien, creo que deberiamos, deberiamos po...ponernos a, a entrenar po... por algo t...te pidieron que, que me tuto...tutoriaras, no?-Dijo Hinata con claro nerviosismo mientras jugaba con sus dedos

-He, Hinata, tienes frio?o estas nerviosa? por que hablas asi?-Dijo muy tranquilo Naruto, aunque por dentro igual estaba murinedo de nervios y noisiquiera podia respirar bien. No dejaba de preguntarse si estaba bien que el estuviera enamorado de ella despues de todo practicamente era como la novia de su mejor amigo (Sasuke) de cualquier forma ella se casaria con el y aunque no fuera asi el era pobre y ella la chica mas rica de todo Japon y por si fuera poco, el nisiquiera sabia si le habia caido bien a Hinata y mucho menos si ella le correspondia su amor

-#Vamos mocoso no estaras enamorado, o si?#-Dijo entre carcajadas el Kyubi

_-Callate, que si me enamoro o no, no es tu problema, al fin y al cabo tu solo eres un intruso en mi cuerpo- _

-#asi? pues como solo soy un intruso en tu cuerpo dejare de prestarte mi chakra y mi poder#-Amenazo el Kyubi

-no, no, no, no tu eres algo vital en mi vida sin ti, me -Trago saliva -Harian pedazos

Mientras tanto Hinata estaba pensando en declararse, ciertamente no habia dejado de pensar en el desde anoche pero...como decirselo?se veria muy desesperada?como reaccionaria el?y si mejor por ahora solo lo invitaba a la mansion Hyuga?despues de todo Hinata no llevaba ni un dia de conocerlo y no sabia nada de el por ahora se limitaria a invitarlo a comer

-Na...naruto, veras yo,estaba, bueno estaba pensando que quiza bueno si tu quieres pues seria buena ir a comer algo ya sabes para recargar las baterias...yo ...yo invito pero no conozco por aqui y bueno queria que bueno tu eligieras el restaurante para bueno, asegurarme que sea buena comida...que te parece?-Dijo Hinata jugando con sus dedos y Naruto solo se limito a sonreir. Acaso se estaba burlando de ella?

-Te gusta el ramen?-Pregunto algo nervioso

-ra ramen? que...que es eso?-Dijo Hinata confusa

-no puede ser! nunca haz comido ramen?tienes que probarlo! vamos!-Le dijo tomandola de la mano y corriendo en direccion hacia la aldea, cuando por fin llegaron a Ichiraku ramen el cocinero miro sorprendido a Naruto, Naruto aun tenia tomada de la mano a Hinata.

-Vaya Naruto ya decia yo que ya era hora de que te aparecieras, en realidad me preocupaste pero veo que valio la pena la tardanza. verdad?-le dijo mirando a Hinata y como se tomaban de la mano, naruto al notar esto la solto rapidamente.

-yo...bueno, yo no, no estoy en una cita con ella ni nada-Le dijo sonrojandose y con una mano en la nuca -Verdad Hinata?-

-He?Oh, no no por supuesto que no yo solo-Se sonrojo

-He...ya veo por que te gusta Naruto, es encantadora-Le dijo poco discimulado el vendedor a Naruto.

-Ok, ok basta de charla y denos 2 ramen's-Le dijo Naruto al vendedor haciendole un ademan a Hinata con la mano para que se sentara.

-Ya veras Hinata esto es lo mejor que puedes probar-

-Asi es senorita el rubio que tiene como pareja tiene buenos gustos para la comida y parece que para todo-Dijo el vendedor viendo a Hinata de pies a cabeza.

-Si bueno yo apuesto a que esta delicioso-Dijo Hinata

N-Hinata he...bueno queria preguntarte algo-

H-Si Naruto?-

N-Bueno yo, queria saber si tu querrias...bueno, ya sabes dar una vuelta por por la aldea?-Por primera vez Naruto mostraba lo nervioso que estaba.

-Yo bueno, yo...claro!-Dijo Hinata algo dudosa, seguro su padre se preocuparia si no llegaba rapido a casa. -Pero primero tengo que pedirle permiso a mi padre si no llego rapido se preocupara-

-Pe...pedirle per...permiso a, al Sr Hy...Hyuga?-Dijo Naruto temiendo a que el Sr se opusiera

-Si, papa debe saber donde estoy-

-He...he, esta bien- _lo que sea por salir contigo_

-#Vaya, esto es amor, mira que enfrentarte a tu suegro#-Reia el Kyubi -#Ahi si que ni todo mi chakra ni yo mismo podria ayudarte#-

_-Calla! que yo puedo solo!-_

-Na naruto-kun. Acabaste?-Pregunto risuena Hinata

-He? Ah si claro, acabe-Dijo distraido Naruto -No vamos?

-Claro-

-Viejo, pongalo a mi cuenta!-Grito al irse y despues prosiguio -Asi que tengo que pedirle permiso a tu padre para llevarte a pasear y por un helado por la aldea, he?-Dijo Naruto riendo y muy seguro de si mismo

-Bu bueno pues, practicamente yo sere la pida permiso y sera para llegar mas tarde-Dijo Hinata ocultando su mirada en el fleco

-Esta bien-Rio Naruto hiban caminando tranquilamente por la aldea, de momentos Hinata volteaba sorprendiendo a naruto mirandola de pies a cabeza

-He...tengo algo en el rostro?-Pregunto Hinata -Por que me miras asi?-

-Yo...-Dijo Naruto con la cabeza en la nuca y despeinandose mas -Esta bien te lo dire pero no me golpees, yo creo que, bueno que tu...eres muy...muy bonita-Tartamudeo Naruto con claro nerviosismo. Al no encontrar respuesta de parte de Hinata, Naruto se limito a creer que a Hinata no le habia agradado mucho su comentario, asi que decidio quedarse callado un rato cayendo en un profundo e incomodo silencio, Hinata se limito a sonreir, sonrojarse y esconder la mirada en el fleco, jugo un rato con sus dedos y despues, aunque con mucha dificultad pronuncio...

-Yo creo...bueno ya sabes que tu, bueno que eres guapo, me encantan tus ojos!-Dijo Hinata igual de nerviosa y a punto del desmayo

-Bueno tu no te quedas muy atras, la mirada de los Hyuga siempre me ha encantado, aunque...no recordaba que no tenian pupila-Dijo mirando sus ojos curiosamente

-Bueno, me gustan mis ojos ademas de que tengo el Byakugan-

-Cierto, escuche que pueden ver a kilometros de distancia y a traves de las cosas-

-Exacto a traves de las cosas, por eso puedo ver a traves de tus ojos, bien dicen que los ojos son las ventanas al alma-Dijo Hinata mirando los ojos de Naruto -Y los tuyos ya te delataron

-A si? y bueno, este...que te dijeron?-Pregunto Naruto temiendo que ella supiera lo que el sentia.

-Bueno me dijeron 3 cosas:

1Que amas el ramen y lo comes a todas horas -Naruto sonrojo-2Que estas igual o mas nervioso que yo y 3 que...bueno que antes en el balcon...- Naruto temia lo peor, acaso era adivina o que? sabia que eso no era posiblese dio cuenta de que el la amaba pero ella sabia lo de Sasuke, no? -Bueno que ayer en el balcon te confundiste mucho aunque no me quieren decir porque-Dijo Hinata volviendo a mirar a Naruto a los ojos

-Asi que no me delataron completamente-Dijo Naruto mirando al cielo aca tipo "las saladitas son horneadas"

-A si es, no me quisieron decir por que estuviste tan confundido, pero...tu si me vas a decir, verdad?-Dijo Hinata haciendo su "carita de borrego a medio morir no jutsu"

-Yo bueno, etto...-

**Y ahi acaba el cap! siento la demora enserio como ya les he dicho la escuela en un infierno pero tratare de actualizar muy muy rapidamente aunque hasta ahora nadie me ha mandado reviews T_T pero supongo fue mi culpa, ya me habian mandado 2, sin embargo me vi en la penosa necesidad de borrar la historia y publicarla de nuevo. Como sea basta de eso y solo dire...**

**GOMEN Y ARIGATO**

**Hina-chan:Vane-chan enserio eres mala, por que lo dejaste a medias? yo queria saber que me hiba a decir Naruto**

**Vane-chan: lo lamento Hinata pero neesito suspenso no tengo ni un review T_T aunque si tengo uno de esos lectores anonimos que no tienen cuenta en en realidad agradesco mucho.**

**Naru-kun:Hola Hina-chan, hola Hime-chan!**

**Ambas: Hola NAru-kun**

**Vane-chan: Donde estabas? te estabamos esperando desde antes de empezar el cap**

**Naru-kun:Gomen Vane-chan pero estaba...bueno no les puedo decir pero si pudiera mi excusa seria realmente buena, Dattebayo!**

**Vane-chan:como sea, dejemos a los lectores para que lean otros fics**

**HASTA LUEGO Y ARIGATO POR LEER ESTE HUMILDE HUMILDE FIC LOS ESPERO...QUIZA EN UNA SEMANA**

**ARIGATO Y MATTA NE!**

__-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_Vane-Hime-chan_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-_-*-__


	4. Llegando a la mansion Hyuga, que pasara?

**DECLAIMER: Naruto ni sus personajes son mios sino son del maravilloso Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, yo solo utilizo sus personajes (algunos) para esta alocada historia sin fines de lucro, si fueron mios Shikamaru, Gaara, Neji, Sasuke, Shino, Kiba y Haku serian mios y pasearian por mi casa sin camisa (soy una pervertida) *_***

**OHAYO!**

**que ondiux? que transita por sus venas? Ok, asi o mas naca? como sea! empezemos con este peque y humilde fic (Ineer:Esta loca Vanessa) Calla ineer, eso ya lo sabia XD como sea realmente no tengo mucho que decir asi que disfruten del cuarto cap de...(redoble de tambores)**

**ROMPIENDO BARRERAS!**

_En el cap anterior... _

_...me dijeron 3 cosas:_

_1Que amas el ramen y lo comes a todas horas -Naruto sonrojo-2Que estas igual o mas nervioso que yo y 3 que...bueno que antes en el balcon...- Naruto temia lo peor, acaso era adivina o que? sabia que eso no era posiblese dio cuenta de que el la amaba pero ella sabia lo de Sasuke, no? -Bueno que ayer en el balcon te confundiste mucho aunque no me quieren decir porque-Dijo Hinata volviendo a mirar a Naruto a los ojos_

_-Asi que no me delataron completamente-Dijo Naruto mirando al cielo aca tipo "las saladitas son horneadas"_

_-A si es, no me quisieron decir por que estuviste tan confundido, pero...tu si me vas a decir, verdad?-Dijo Hinata haciendo su "carita de borrego a medio morir no jutsu"_

_-Yo bueno, etto...- _Dijo Naruto nervioso -Bueno, te dire, solo estaba confundido por saber si eras un Hyuga y si, si, que es lo que hacian aqui. Eso es todo-Dijo aparentando tranquilidad

Hinata lo volvio a mirar a los ojos, le lanzo una mirada decepcionada -No he cierto, tus ojos me han dicho que esa no es la verdadera razon-Dijo Hinata decepcionada

#-jeje te han descubierto chico mejor di la verdad dile que es hermosa y todo eso, ya no tienes que perder ya te dijo que le pareces guapo#-

-Bueno la verdad es que...yo estaba preguntandome si eras un angel o un humano-Dijo Naruto algo egocentrico Hinata se sonrojo en extremo, comenzo a jugar bruscamente con sus dedos y justo cuando hiba a decir algo alguine se les acerco por detras y le toco el hombro a Naruto y asi hizo que este saltara del susto

-kiba! me asustaste!-Le dijo Naruto al chico con cabello castaño, rebelde y unas marcas rojas en la cara

-Lo siento Akamaru queria saludar-Le dijo Kiba mostrando el enorme perro que estaba junto a el. Hinata inmediatamente se agacho a saludar al perro que estaba junto a ella, el perro al principio se asusto, despues le lamio el rostro y despues intento subirla a su lomo

-Kiba! Dile a Akamaru que no le haga nada-Dijo Naruto asustado y sorprendido

-Asi que se llama Akamaru-Dijo Hinata intentando bajar del lomo del perro cuando por fin lo consiguio continuo hablando -Bueno es adorable-

-Bueno pues suponogo que haz escuchado aquel dicho que dice que los perros se parecen a sus dueños-Dijo Kiba egocentrico en un intento por que Hinata en un intento por que Hinata se fijara en el y no en Akamaru

-Claro, tu tambien eres adorable-Dijo Hinata entre encantadoras risitas. Naruto se le quedo viendo a Kiba y murmuro -Ya es marca registrada, es solo para mi- De modo de que solo Kiba pudiera escucharlo, ante esta accion Kiba decidio hacer ver mal a Naruto y comento -Claro naruto, ya entendi te gusta, esta bien no te la quito, intentalo-Con un tono mas bien burlon y Hinata solo atino a sonrojarse al 200% y esconder su mirada bajo su fleco y mientras jugaba con sus dedos, se agacho para volver a jugar con Akamaru y Kiba pudo escuchar como su perro le "hablaba" -Wow wow wow wow wow wow- (TRADUCCION: Increible, tu mascota liga mejor que tu, cuando aprenderan los humanos que los animales atraen a las chicas pero para ellos no para sus dueños) Kiba solo cruzo los brazos le saco la lengua y le dijo -No te necesito y menos para atraer chicas-En un tono muy molesto Hinata no levantaba la vista para que no la vieran sonrojada, sin embargo era inutil. Naruto podia verla eso era algo que le gustaba de ella de hecho ahora que recordaba desde que eran chicos.

**FLASH BACK (Ineer: ya vas a empezar con tus flash back excesivos) (hay dejame)**

-Naruto quiero presentarte a la srita Hyuga, la heredera del clan Hyuga y a su primo y protector Neji Hyuga-Le decia Yuki sensei (la invente como la persona encargada de cuidar un tiempo a naruto) Hinata se escondio detras de su primo Neji, este hizo una referencia a Naruto para despues voltearse para intentar que Hinata se presentara

-Hinata-sama por favor presentese ante el joven-Hinata salio de detras de su protector y con las mejillas sonrojados hizo una reverencia a modo de saludo y pronuncio

-Naruto-kun, mucho gusto, yo Hinata Hyuga y el-Dijo jalando a Neji para que estuviera a la misma distancia de naruto que ella (N.A:se supone que esto no era permitido puesto que por ser de la rama secundaria tenia menos autoridad que ella por lo que tenia unos pasos detras de Hinata) -Es mi primo y mejor amigo Neji- Hizashi solo nego con la cabeza indicandole a Neji que se regresara a su posicion original a lo que neji obedecio sin protestar

-Buenas tardes Naruto-sama- Sabia que por el simple hecho de ser un Hyuga Naruto era inferior a el pero por el hecho de haber dado esos minusculos pasos creyo que lo mejor era remediarlo guardandole respeto a Naruto. Naruto ante ver como Hinata se sonrojaba quedo encantado

_-Simplemente encantador-Penso Naruto sonriendo_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-Bueno Hinata creo que debemos continuar se va a hacer tarde y no quiero que tus papas te reganen-Dijo naruto evidentemente molesto

-Hai_ Hinata se despidio de Akamaru y de kiba y retomo camino junto a Naruto

-Te molestaste?- Le pregunto curiosa Hinata a naruto ella sabia que la respuesta era "si"pero queria saber si Naruto era capaz de decirle

-No, yo, solo...no! No me moleste. Oye ahora que recuerdo yo ya te conocia-Dijo Naruto cambiando drasticamente la conversacion

-Asi? Seguro antes de irme-Dijo Hinata tratando de recordar -Ah! si! tu eras el chico qe cuidaba Yuki-sensei, verdad?-

-Si, entonces si te conocia...pero oye, y tu primo? no que era tu protector y no se que cosas que siempre debia estar contigo?-

-Vendra manana por la tarde- Suspiro -Ya quiero verlo

-Jeje tranquila por unos dias que no le haz visto y ya te quieres morir-Dijo riendo Hinata se torno seria y triste a la vez mientra decia

-Etto...lo que pa pasa es que yo yo no lo veo desde como 2 anos-Dijo triste

-yo lo lamento, no sabia-Dijo Naruto apenado

-Cierto, yo no, ah ya llegamos-Dijo tocando el timbre de intercomunicador a la vez que se encendia una camarita

-Hinata Hyuga-Dijo mostrando sus ojos perla

-Adelante Srita;Hyuga-Dijo el hombre desde el aparato

**Y AHI ESTA EL CAPITULO. CORTO? SI, DEMASIADO PERO SOLO LO PONGO COMO SENAL DE VIDA PUESTO QUE NO ME QUIERO QUEDAR SIN ACTUALIZAR SOBRE TODO CON AL MENOS DOS PERSONAS SIGUIENDO LA HISTORIA**

**SI LO SE TARDE DEMASIADO EN ACTUALIZAR Y LA VERDAD ES QUE ANDABA CHISCA POR QUE NO TENIA REVIEWS PERO DESPUES ME LLEGO UN "HISTORIAS FAVORITAS" Y ME PUSE A ESCRIBIRLO DESPUES ME LLEGO UN REVIEW Y TAN TAN POR FIN LO TERMINE *_* ESPERO QUE ME DEJEN REVIEW UN REVIEW ES UN DIA MENOS DE ACTUALIZACION *_* Y SI NO DEJAN REVIEW T_T NO PODRE ESCRIBIR**

_Para compensarlos un adelanto_

_Naruto conocera a Neji y este lo amenaza. Que hara Naruto? conocera Naruto a su sue...digo, al padre de Hinata,y conocera Hinata a alguien en especial_

_jejeje creo que mas bien los deje con mas intriga_


	5. Neji Niisan Primo celoso?

**ROMPIENDO BARRERAS**

**Antes que nada quisiera hacer una pequena invitacion para que quienes sean fans de Death Note visite el fic "10 cosas que odio de ti" de "Near river" es un LxMisa muy lindo que no se pueden perder es de Death Note **

**Bueno, luego de los comerciales me presento con el nuevo capitulo de "ROMPIENDO BARRERAS" despues de un tiempo sin escribir (si quieren matenme) y bueno aqui esta el cap**

**DISCLAIMER: Ya saben que Naruto ni sus personajes no son mios, para que me atormentan? son malos T_T **

_Si, entonces si te conocia...pero oye, y tu primo? no que era tu protector y no se que cosas que siempre debia estar contigo?-_

_-Vendra manana por la tarde- Suspiro -Ya quiero verlo _

_-Jeje tranquila por unos dias que no le haz visto y ya te quieres morir-Dijo riendo Hinata se torno seria y triste a la vez mientra decia_

_-Etto...lo que pa pasa es que yo yo no lo veo desde como 2 anos-Dijo triste_

_-yo lo lamento, no sabia-Dijo Naruto apenado_

_-Cierto, yo no, ah ya llegamos-Dijo tocando el timbre de intercomunicador a la vez que se encendia una camarita_

_-Hinata Hyuga-Dijo mostrando sus ojos perla_

_-Adelante Srita;Hyuga-Dijo el hombre desde el aparato_

Una enorme reja se abrio dando paso a un hermoso jardin, con rosales y cientos de flores por doquier, el pasto verde y una hermosa fuente demostraba su esplendor en el centro del jardin, se podian apreciar cientos de pajarillos cantando alegres y unos cuantos finos cachorros jugueteando por el jardin _-de pelicula- _penso Naruto al ver tal esplendor sin embargo cuanto mas se acercaban a la puerta del edificio principal mas se ponia nervioso, si, solo Hinata hiba a hablar con el y solo para pedir permiso de llegar mas tarde y quiza el nisiquiera estaria presente pero aun asi no podia evitar sentirse nervioso, de hecho, sentia tal angustia que le parecia que hiba a pedir la mano de la Hyuga, cuando entraron a la puerta Naruto cerro los ojos, cuando los abrio se encontro con una habitacion vacia con solo 2 futones y varias armas en la pared a modo de adorno que seguramente seria el dojo familiar, despues de unos momentos ingresaron a otra habitacion con una mesa de centro, una enorme pantalla de plasma en la pared, un moderno y costoso reproductor de musica y varios sillones y sofas tanto al estilo oriental como el norteamericano, junto a estos se encontraban situadas dos maletas _-Hinata y su padre- _Penso Naruto sin embargo en cuanto Hinata vio esas maletas comenzo a saltar gritando -Si! Neji a llegado!ha llegado!-En esos momentos un chico castano, de cabello largo, frente vendada, atractivo, atletico, alto, guapo y obviamente serio salio de una puerta, en cuanto Hinata lo vio salto a su cuello abrazandolo efusivamente, si no fuera por que el joven era obviamente muy fuerte seguro lo hubiera derribado, Naruto en esos momentos fue cuando comprendio que era Neji, el primo y "protector" de Hinata. Neji solo atino a ponerse duro y finjir que no le dolio el golpe

-Hinata-sama mantenga la cordura-Le dijo el chico con voz inexpresiva

-Vamos Neji...papa no esta aqui, seguro estara en su despacho- Le dijo Hinata con una enorme sonrisa de complicidad entonces Neji hizo una pequena mueca y despues sonrio

-Hina no sabes cuanto te extrane-Dijo cambiando inmediatamente de actitud

-Hina, quien es ese chico?-Murmuro de modo que solo Hinata pudiera escucharlo

-Neji, es el Naruto, mi companero de equipo, Naruto, es el Neji mi primo-Dijo la peliazul con una sonrisa

-Y su protector-Completo Neji ofreciendole la mano con una media y arrogante sonrisa en el rostro

-Claro ya entendi-Le dijo con doble sentido en sus palabras y una sonrisa

-Oye Neji Nii-san...sabes donde esta padre?-Pregunto Hinata buscando con la mirada por encima del hombro de su primo -Ire a buscarlo a su despacho-

Y ante esto, asi, sin mas salio de la habitacion dejando solos a Naruto y Neji. La tension era tal que si alguno de los dos hubieran tenido uno, el ambiente se hubiera cortado con un cuchillo.

-escucha "Naruto"-El tono de Neji no era ni la sombra de la que habria usado con su peor enemigo -Dejare que por hoy salgas con mi prima pero si te vuelvo a ver cerca de ella...te rompo la cara. Escuchaste?-

-Si, te escuche perfectamente Hyuga, sin embargo no hare lo que digas-Dijo como del clima estuviese hablando

-Como?-Pregunto Neji incredulo

-Que no hare lo que me pides, seguire saliendo con Hinata y si me haces algo le dire que me amenzaste...yo no creo que le guste el que le espantes a los pretendientes o si?-Dijo muy seguro de si mismo, Neji se limito a bufar alejandose de el

-Haz lo que quieras, pasaste la prueba y puedes salir con ella-Naruto se quedo con cara de "Nani?" no es como si no pudiese porcesar tan rapido la informacion (todos sabemos que es asi) pero ese chico era enserio bipolar (y eso que convivia con gaara y el teme) pero ya no le dio tiempo de pensar en mas por que justo por la puerta donde segundos antes se habia ido el chico, entraba Hinata muy feliz

-Listo, vamonos-Le dijo la peliazul mientras tomaba su brazo para sacarlo de la casa antes de que su papa soltara a los perros guardianes

_-*-_-*-__ROMPIENDO BARRERAS__-*-_-*-_

Cuando estuvieronya fuera de la mansion Hyuga, Naruto salto aterrizando en una terraza cuando ya estuvo ahi le estiro una mano a Hinata invitandola a que hiciera lo mismo que el. Pero al ver que Hinata solo miraba alternativamente a Naruto y la distancia que tenia que saltar para llegar a el

-E...etto, Naruto-kun...yo no puedo saltar tan alto, hace anos que no tengo entrenamiento ninja-Confeso cabizbaja y sonrojada

-Jeje-Rio nervioso rascandose la nuca -Lo olvide-

-Si, yo...Kyyyyaaaa!-Grito al verse en brazos de Naruto corriendo a toda velocida_

lo se gomenasai matenme *arrodillandose para que le corten la cabeza*


	6. presentaciones

_Cuando estuvieron ya fuera de la mansion Hyuga, Naruto salto aterrizando en una terraza cuando ya estuvo ahi le estiro una mano a Hinata invitandola a que hiciera lo mismo que el. Pero al ver que Hinata solo miraba alternativamente a Naruto y la distancia que tenia que saltar para llegar a el_

_-E...etto, Naruto-kun...yo no puedo saltar tan alto, hace anos que no tengo entrenamiento ninja-Confeso cabizbaja y sonrojada_

_-Jeje-Rio nervioso rascandose la nuca -Lo olvide-_

_-Si, yo...Kyyyyaaaa!-Grito al verse en brazos de Naruto corriendo a toda velocidad... _-Na...naruto-kun-Dijo alejandose de su pecho -Kyyyyyaaaaaaa!-Dijo volviendo a esconder su rostro viendo como Naruto no miraba el camino sino a ella-Fijate por donde vas, caeremos-Solo escucho como Naruto reia

-Tranquila Hime-chan, he hido tantas veces por este camino que me lo se de memoria-Tras esto se formo el silencio, pero no era un silencio incomodo, no, sino uno de esos que solo te relajan pero el relajamiento para Hinata termino en cuanto sintio que bajaban de los tejados y se detenian

-Naruto-kun, que que hacemos a aqui?-Pregunto viendo Ichiraku's Ramen

-Es que olvide que quede aqui con unos amigos-Le contesto aun con Hinata en brazos, honestamente no la queria soltar, su compania le daba un "no se que"

-Etto...Naruto-kun-Dijo haciendo que Naruto la mirara -Podrias bajarme?-Naruto sonrojo, nisiquiera se habia dado cuenta de que llevaba un par de minutos con la mente perdida

-Claro Hime-chan-

-Hime-chan?-Hinata estaba desconcertada

-Bueno pues...eres una Hyuga,no?-Dijo rascandose la nuca

-Si pero...-Hinata entonces se torno roja al saber hacia donde hiba eso -Pero bueno, ni el dinero ni el reconocimiento son mios, sino de...-

-Tus padres-Respondio aunque erroneamente Naruto

-Iie, mi...-Lagrimas amenazaban con asomarse por sus ojos -Mama murio hace un tiempo haya en Londres-

-yo...lo siento-

-No importa-Dijo Hinata con una dulce pero sincera sonrisa -Vayamos a dentro, quiero conocer a todos

Entonces entraron, Hinata inmediatamente supo que la mesa se trataba de la mesa donde habia muchos adolescentes gritando y hasta lanzando comida

-He he ahi estan-Dijo Naruto tomandola de la mano para guiarla hasta el lugar donde se encontraban sus amigos _Na Naruto...me tomo de la mano!que hago?_

-Chicos, llege!-Naruto anuncio su entrada, cosa que Hinata no agradecio debido a que todos voltearon a verla por lo que sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas

-Ella es Hinata, Hinata Hyuga-

-Hyuga?-Gritaron todos a coro logrando asustar a la peliazul

-S si-Susurro Hinata

-Espera...Neji, el tambien esta aqui?-pregunto una chica castana de chongitos. Hinata asintio preguntandose de donde lo podia conocer, pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al notar a la chica saltando y gritando "Neji ha vuelto" hasta que el resto de los chicos la calmaron con la mirada y ella se sentaba

-Yo soy Ino, Ino Yamanaka-Dijo una chica rubia de ojos azules con una pose seductora, al ver su fleco Hinata penso que podria ser emo, pero lo descarto cuando recordo que ahi no habia de eso

-Yo soy Chouji-Dijo un chico gordito (a no, perdon, de huesos anchos) y con cabello castano

-Yo soy el hombre mas guapo de todo Konoha, conoceme! soy Rock Lee!-Dijo un tipo raro con cabello abundante y en casco, ojos excesivamente redondos y cejas de azotador, ademas vestia un tipo de payasito verde con calentadores anaranjados

-Yo soy Tenten-Dijo la chica que al parecer conocia a su Nii-san

-Yo soy Kankuro, gusto en conocerte-

-Yo soy Temari-Dijo una chica rubia -Y este...-Le dio un codazo al chico de al lado que al parecer estaba...dormido? Si! dormido -Es Shikamaru-El castano solo asintio a modo de saludo

-Y ellos estan saliendo!-Gritaron Lee y Naruto al mismo tiempo, inmediatamente un pelirrojo y el chico que se habia presentado como Kankuro se pararon mientras el de la coleta tragaba saliva

-Que tu que...?-Pregunto el pelirrojo, La chica sudaba frio le dio un codazo a el chico mientras susurraba -Shika, ayudame-El chico carraspeo y se levanto

-Si, ella y yo estamos saliendo-De pronto Hinata pudo ver como arena volaba alrededor del pelirrojo desde una cabalaza que estaba en el piso junto al asiento

-Chicos- Una voz en el fondo llamo la atencion de todos -No creo que quieran que esa sea la idea que quieren que nuestra invitada tenga de ustedes comportense-Ante esto los chico se sentaron de zopeton -Soy Aburame Shino, un gusto conocerte-

-Soy Gaara-Hablo el pelirrojo de mala forma-

**-  
>Lo siento pero tenia que dejarlo hasta las siento pero mis malvados padres no me dejaron estar de antisocial hasta ahora y no podia agarrar la compu hasta ahorita. GOMEN<strong>

**FELIZ NAVIDAD ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO MI REGALO!**

**No olviden...**

**1 Dejarme un Review**

**2 Pasar a ver mi traduccion de Death Note**

**3 Que los elefantes son rosas y morados ^-^**


	7. Aclaraciones y aviso GOMEN

Moshi moshi, tal vez creyeron que esto era un nuevo cap, pero lamento decirles que no lo es, es solo que hay una cosa que olvide hacer algunas aclaraciones y darles un aviso:

Por ejemplo. Algunos personajes son los de Shippuden y otros en el normal, ahi les va junto con las edades

**NARUTO: El en la primera temporada, tiene 12 anos**

**HINATA:Tiene el cuerpo de el Shippuden pero la actitud y el peinado de la primera temporada 12 anos, me quedo algo Ooc pero se supone que es por que con su primo es capaz de sentirse 100% segura**

**INO:Es la Shippuden 12 anos**

**Sai:El Shippuden pero solo imaginenselo con una playera larga y rasgo mas aninados 12 anos**

**Sakura: La ropa de Shippuden pero con el cuerpo y actitud de la primera temporada, 12 anos**

**Sasuke:Es el de la primera temporada 12 anos y medio, puede estar algo Ooc en algunas partes**

**TEMARI: Es la de el rescate de Sasuke Tiene 14 anos**

**KANKURO:Tiene 13 anos pero la mentalidad de uno de 10, tiene la ropa de la primera temporada**

**Neji:Tiene el peinado de Shippuden pero el cuerpo (con todo y ropa) de la primera temporada. Tiene 13 anos. Me quedo algo Ooc pero asi es por que es parte importante de la historia. Se supone que es serio por que asi lo requiere Hiashi pero con Hinata se comporta como cualquiera, tambien hay un secreto suyo escondido por ahi pero eso lo sabran despues.**

**Tenten: Shippuden pero actitud de la primera temporada, 13 anos.**

**Chouji:Es el de la primera temporada en su totalidad, tiene 12 anos.**

**Shikamaru: Es el de la primera temporada pero con la mente Shippuden, tiene 13 anos**

**Lee:Primera temporada, 13 anos**

**Gaara: Tiene el cuerpo de Shippuden pero la personalidad es una mezcla de la primera temporada y Shippuden asi que yo diria que tiene la actitud de los 3 anos en que Naruto estuvo entrenando con Ero-sennin**

**AVISO SUPER MEGA ULTRA HYPER IMPORTANTE:**

_Puede que este fic se suspenda por algun tiempo, debido a que cometi varios errores en este fic, deje que el entusiasmo de escribir y subir una historia a esta GRAN pagina me enbargara por lo que no me percate de que no tenia una idea concreta de lo que hiba a escribir, tenia varias ideas en aquellos momentos de lo que hiba a ser la historia, pero todas ellas incompletas, a partir del capitulo pasado es donde comenzara que historia escribire, les pido tiempo y paciencia para decidirme por una idea y para completarla aunque sea en mi mente por que la verdad mi mente es un revoltijo en estos momentos, no me habia dado cuenta sino hasta que un amigo me pregunto que seguia en la historia y me quede asi: O.o realmente tengo una idea pero esta muy incompleta y variada, por favor tenganme paciencia, les prometo por mi honor, Near River, Elle Lawliet y Mail Jeevas y por mi Laptop que seguire y terminare este fic aunque me tarde cinco anos (que esperemos sea mucho menos lo que me tarde) Si, se que todos ustedes odian que nosotros los autores dejemos inconclusos los fics, pero es realmente necesario, sino lo hiciera sacrificaria por completo la calidad del fic y es algo que NO quiero hacer, por favor comprendanme y perdonenme._

_Realmente estoy consiente de que soy una persona totalmente irresponsable, por lo tanto soy una autora de la misma indole, pido muchas disculpas para quienes esten siguiendo este fic pero enserio les juro por mi vida que acabo este fic, por un momento pense en dejarlo pero es mi primer fic y no lo voy a terminar? NO este ano quiero crecer como persona y como autora y admitir que me equivoque al subir tan rapido el fic sera parte de mi crecimiento, les juro que acabar para este ano el fic, es uno de mis 12 deseos para que vean que preocupada estoy con esto._

_Les pido disculpas, y les prometo que es siguiente cap no pasa del 10 de mayo (mi cumple) _

_Los quiero y comprendere totalmente si dejan de leer el fic._

_Besos y lo siento._


	8. Chapter 7 He regresado!

_-Si, ella y yo estamos saliendo-De pronto Hinata pudo ver como arena volaba alrededor del pelirrojo desde una cabalaza que estaba en el piso junto al asiento_

_-Chicos- Una voz en el fondo llamo la atencion de todos -No creo que quieran que esa sea la idea que quieren que nuestra invitada tenga de ustedes comportense-Ante esto los chico se sentaron de zopeton -Soy Aburame Shino, un gusto conocerte-_

_-Soy Gaara-Hablo el pelirrojo de mala forma-_

De pronto se escucho la campanita de la puerta por donde entro un chico y Hinata lo abrazo por el cuello

-¡Neji nii-san!-Grito entusiasmada. Tenten se quedo perpleja

-¿Neji?-Dijo aun mirandolo fijamente

-¿Tenten?-Dijo Neji dejando a un lado a Hinata.

Tenten no podia creer que aquel chico alto, fuerte, atletico con cabello largo y sumamente atractivo* fuera el Neji debil, flacucho y cero atractivo que era su mejor amigo. Neji tampoco se creia que esa chica fuera su amiga de la infancia, pero como siempre sin perder la cordura la saludo cortesmente con la mano y se sento. Si, habia recibido una llamada de ella para decir que estarian en el restaurant pero no se imagino encontrandose con _eso_

-Vamos Neji, no me digas que no te emocionas de verlo-Hinata le pego con el codo picaramente a su primo-No le dire a mi padre-

Dicho esto Neji le envio una mirada de _"¿Enserio?"_Y al ver asentir a Hinata se lanzo sobre Tenten. La abrazo y la cargo diciendole cuanto la habia extrañado, al terminar esto la devolvio a su lugar y se sento sonrojado, jamas habia perdido la cordura frente a tantas personas

-Lo siento Hinata-sama-Y se acomodo mejor en su lugar

-¡Tengo una idea!-Hinata salto de su lugar - Neji...¿por que no los invitamos a la mansion?-Al escuchar esto Neji se atraganto con el helado que le habia robado a su amiga

-¿Invitarlos? Demo...Hina-chan-Se aclaro la garganta -Quiero decir hinata-sama. Tio Hiashi sigue ahi-Se nego Neji

-Vamos Neji, no importa- Se encogio de hombros -Si mi padre no quiere que salga mucho de casa que me deje invitar a mis amigos-Sonriendo se paro -¡Okey amigos, los invito a mi casa!-Dijo yendose del lugar con todos atras

_**Solo puedo decir que me da mucho gusto volver a la historia y sobre todo que me sigas leyendo, se que les prometi un maraton, demo, ultimamente he estado deprimida, y aparte mi inspiración a estado ausente, asi que...por como esta la situacion me alegro de poder subir este capitulo**_


End file.
